Don't Pretend
by Salvatorewhore69
Summary: AU. Elena may be dating Stefan, but her heart is with Damon... she just doesn't know it yet. Can an old friend of the Salvatores' help Elena realize her true feelings? Or will a new relationship crash and burn before it's even real? Guess what they say is true, sometimes true love will show through a scheme.
1. Chapter 1: Hayleh

**Author's Note: First Fanfic! Yay! Well guys here's the first chapter; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Normal POV

It was a sunny day in Mystic Falls. Everyone seemed happy. Stefan Salvatore was not happy though. He was sitting on his couch in the Salvatore Boarding House while his brother, Damon, was showering. He was thinking about how his ex-girlfriend, Katherine Pierce, who Damon had also dated back in 1864, had come back to Mystic Falls, and how she brought a friend with her. This friend was Hayleh, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was stunning. Stefan had seen her somewhere before, but where? He thought. That face just seemed so familiar to him, he had to have met her before. He turned around as he heard the door open.

Elena POV:

I closed the door behind me as I walked over to the couch where Stefan, my boyfriend was. "Hey" he said. "Hey" I said as I sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me as I snuggled in closer. "Still trying to figure out Katherine's plan?" "Yup" Stefan said. I sighed "I wish she would just leave so we could stop worrying." "I know, I think that is everyone's wish."

Damon POV:  
Ugh, are they down there snuggling all romantically? I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, damn I'm hot, I don't see why Elena chose Stefan when I am obviously the better choice. Maybe Stefan is better in the whole "good guy" category, but just because I'm a rebel doesn't mean I'm the bad guy, does it? I still care about people, Elena knows that. Maybe two years ago I would have understood why she would have chose Stefan. But now? I think everyone else would agree that I'm the better choice. I put on some boxer briefs and pants and walked down stairs shirtless, just to make Stefan jealous. He is always nagging to me about my "flirty comments" and "the eye thing" that I apparently do. It's not my fault that I am ridiculously good looking. Stefan can nag to me about the things I do, but ill never change my personality. I like who I am. Psh, I sound like one of those Inspirational commercials.

Normal POV:

Damon walked into the kitchen and stopped. "Hayleh" he said.  
"Hello Damon" Hayleh said as she took a step toward him.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing the Past

**Author's Note: Next chapter up and running! yes! Oh and super sorry for the shortness, they should be getting longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Normal POV:

"What are you doing here, Hayleh?" Damon said. Hayleh sighed, "What? I can't visit my ex-boyfriends?" She smirked. "Hayleh, you know that Klaus compelled Stefan to forget about you and your relationship with him, right?" Hayleh stepped back. "No he didn't, you're lying. The only reason Stefan broke up with me is because I am a werewolf and he is a vampire. He was scared that I would bite him." "That's what you think," Damon said, "Stefan hasn't thought about you at all since you and him dated in 1976." Hayleh had a confused look on her face. Why would Klaus compel him to forget? Maybe he was mad about how that creepy witch made me the same age forever, She thought. "You broke his heart when you cheated on him with me, Hayleh. You're just as bad as Katherine was. Both of you are lying sluts." Damon smirked as Hayleh looked frustrated. "Oh Damon, You don't know the half of it." Damon turned around when he heard Elena's footsteps walking into the kitchen.

Elena POV:

"What's going on Damon? Who is that?" I said. Damon stepped in front of me as if blocking me from the girl. The girl seemed mad, almost like she was mad at me. Damon turned his head slightly toward me and whispered "Long story short, werewolf girl named Hayleh Stefan dated in the 70's." he started as I interrupted him. "Wait? The 70's? She doesn't seem that old…" I questioned as he looked frustrated. "Well, for reasons unknown, a witch made Hayleh here live pretty much forever… as the same age." He summarized and looked at the girl- _Hayleh-_ angrily. "As I was saying." He continued "Hayleh cheated on Stefan with me. Klaus compelled him to forget about her, no one knows why. This is the bitch Katherine brought." Damon summarized as Hayleh smirked then looked confusedly at me.

"So who's this?" asked Hayleh. "Stefan's girl. Hurt her and I swear to god, I will kill you." Damon said as he moved closer to me. Hayleh rolled her eyes, "Relax. I'm a werewolf, what's the worse I could do?" I thought about this, werewolf's can only turn on a full moon, unless they're a hybrid, like Tyler. So she's basically a human besides maybe being angry.

"Hayleh, whatever you do, leave Stefan alone. Katherine is already messing with his head enough." Damon said. "Well that's not fair at all. Katherine is not the only one who missed him." Hayleh said as she looked at Damon innocently. "I have plans here Damon, and I plan to _complete_ them." She said as she glared at me slightly. "Whatever _plans_ you may have Hayleh, keep us _out_ of them." Damon said as he stepped in front of me. Hayleh simply smirked and walked out of the room. '_Why do I feel like this girl is going to be trouble' _I thought as I stared worriedly at where she was standing. _'This is not going to be good…'_


End file.
